wikibomfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:TemplateBox/doc
|2d-bar = Beschraibung vom Parametar (1d, 2d, etc.) |2d-de = Beschreibung des Parameters (ebenso 2d, 3d, …) |2d-fr = Description du paramètre (jusqu’à 32 : 1d, 2d, …) |2d-ja = パラメーターの説明 (2d、3d、… も同様) |2d-mk = опис на параметарот (највеќе 32d: 1d, 2d, …) |2d-pt = descrição do parâmetro (seguintes: 2d, 3d, …) |2d-td-en = description of the parameter (similarly 2d, 3d, …) |2type = string |2label = description (param) |2label-de = Beschreibung (Parameter) |2label-ja = 説明 (パラメーター) |2aliases = 1d-en/1d-td-en/1description/1description-en/1description-td-en |3=1d-td |3d = description of the parameter (similarly 2d-td, 3d-td, …) for Extension:TemplateData which does not accept Wiki-markup. If this parameter is omitted, 1d is used. You can always override the defaults specifically for TemplateData by appending -td to the parameter-name. You can specify a language by appending your language-code. E.g. 3d-td-en would be the English translation of the description of parameter 3 which will be used in TemplateData. |3d-de = Beschreibung des Parameters (ebenso 2d-td, 3d-td, …) für die MediaWiki-Erweiterung TemplateData, welche kein Wiki-Markup akzeptiert. Wenn dieser Parameter nicht angegeben wird, wird 1d benutzt. Du kannst den Standardwert für TemplateData immer durch Anhängen von -td überschreiben. Um die Beschreibung in eine Sprache zu übersetzen, kannst Du den Sprachcode anfügen. Beispielsweise wäre 3d-td-de die deutsche Übersetzung der Beschreibung des 3. Parameters, welche in TemplateData benutzt würde. |3d-td-en = description of the parameter (similarly 2d-td, 3d-td, …) for the TemplateData extension which does not accept Wiki-markup. If this parameter is omitted, 1d is used. You can always override the defaults specifically for TemplateData by appending "-td" to the parameter-name. You can specify a language by appending your language-code. E.g. "3d-td-en" would be the English translation of the description of parameter 3 which will be used in TemplateData. |3d-td-de = Beschreibung des Parameters (ebenso 2d-td, 3d-td, …) für die MediaWiki-Erweiterung TemplateData, welche kein Wiki-Markup akzeptiert. Wenn dieser Parameter nicht angegeben wird, wird 1d benutzt. Du kannst den Standardwert für TemplateData immer durch Anhängen von "-td" überschreiben. Um die Beschreibung in eine Sprache zu übersetzen, kannst Du den Sprachcode anfügen. Beispielsweise wäre "3d-td-de" die deutsche Übersetzung der Beschreibung des 3. Parameters, welche in TemplateData benutzt würde. |3type=string |3label = TemplateData description (param) |3label-de = Beschreibung für TemplateData (Parameter) |3label-ja = TemplateData の説明 (パラメーター) |3aliases = 1description-td/1description-td-en |4=1label |4d-en = A (very) brief name for the parameter. Try to keep under 20-ish characters. 1label-de would be the German translation of this label. |4d-de = Ein sehr kurzer Name des Parameters. Versuche ihn unter 20 Buchstaben zu halten. 1label-de wäre die deutsche Übersetzung dieses Labels. |4d-td-en = A (very) brief name for the parameter. Try to keep under 20-ish characters. 1label-de would be the German translation of this label. |4stat=optional- |4type=string |4label = label (param) |4label-de = Label (Parameter) |4label-ja = ラベル (パラメーター) |4aliases = 1label-td/1label-td-en/1label-en |5=1aliases |5d-en = List of aliases. An alias is an alternative name for the parameter that may be used instead of (not in addition to) the primary name. Separate them by /''' (a slash) |5d-de = Liste von Aliasnamen. Ein Alias ist ein alternativer Name für den Parameter, der statt diesem (nicht zusätzlich) verwendet werden kann. Die Liste ist mit '''/ (Slashes = Schrägstrichen) zu trennen. |5stat=optional- |5type=string |5label = aliases (param) |5label-de = Aliase (Parameter) |5label-ja = 別名 (パラメーター) |6=1type |6d-en = The type of the parameter, for (soft) type hinting. One of: number, string, string/wiki-user-name, string/wiki-page-name, string/line; unknown is assumed by default |6d-de = Der Typ des Parameters für die Typbestimmung. Bitte dieser Tabelle (Parameter objects) entnehmen. |6type=string |6label = type (param) |6label-de = Typ (Parameter) |6label-ja = 型 (パラメーター) |7=1set |7d-en = Label and ID of a set in one. Multiple parameters can be grouped in a set, if either none or all of them must be supplied. Try to keep under 20-ish characters. |7d-de = Label und gleichzeitig eine ID. Mehrere Parameter können in einem Set gruppiert werden; wenn entweder keiner dieser Parameter oder alle angegeben werden müssen. Unter 20 Zeichen. |7stat=optional- |7type=string |7label = set (param) |7label-de = Set (Parameter) |9=1def |9d = default value for the parameter (similarly 2def, 3def, …) |9d-bar = Standardwert vom Parametar (1def, 2def, etc.) |9d-de = Standardwert des Parameters (ebenso 2def, 3def, …) |9d-fr = Valeur par défaut du paramètre (1def, 2def, …) |9d-mk = основна вредност на првиот назначен параметар ( 1def, 2def, …) |9d-pt = valor por omissão do parâmetro (seguintes: 2def, 3def, …) |9d-td-en = default value for the parameter (similarly 2def, 3def, …) |9label = default (param) |9label-de = Standard (Parameter) |9aliases = 1def-td/1default |10=1stat |10d= : ; required ; optional ; optional- : ; deprecated |10def=optional |10type=string |10label = status (param) |10label-de = Status (Parameter) |10aliases = 1stat-td/1deprecated/1required |11=useTemplateData |11d = whether the template should expose TemplateData - omitting means "false", setting to 1, true or yes, "true". Setting to only will suppress the house-made table. Setting useTemplateData to export will turn TemplateBox into a preformatted Copy&Paste template. |11d-de = Gibt an, ob TemplateData zur Verfügung gestellt werden soll. 1, true, ja bedeuten "ja", Auslassen des Parameters "nein". Wenn er auf only gesetzt wird, wird die herkömmliche Auflistung der Parameter unterdrückt. Wird export für useTemplateData gesetzt, verwandelt sich TemplateBox in eine vorformatierte Copy&Paste-Vorlage. |11d-td-en = whether to expose TemplateData - Omitting means "false", setting to 1, true or yes, "true". Setting to only will suppress the house-made table. Setting useTemplateData to "export" will turn TemplateBox into a preformatted Copy & Paste template. |11d-td-de = Gibt an, ob TemplateData zur Verfügung gestellt werden soll. 1, true, ja bedeuten "ja", Auslassen des Parameters "nein". Wenn er auf only gesetzt wird, wird die herkömmliche Auflistung der Parameter unterdrückt. Wird "export" für useTemplateData gesetzt, verwandelt sich TemplateBox in eine vorformatierte Copy&Paste-Vorlage. |11stat=optional- |11type=string |11label = expose TemplateData |11label-de = TemplateData bereitstellen |12=name |12d = name of the template (needed for viewing the documentation on another page than the template page, in particular for viewing the documentation page separately) |12d-bar = Name vo da Vurlog (den braucht ma, um de Dokumentazion auf a åndern Seit ois auf da Vurlgnseitn — speziell auf da Dokumentationsseitn soibst — dårstoin zum kenna) |12d-de = Name der Vorlage (wird benötigt um die Dokumentation auf einer anderen Seite als der Vorlagenseite — insbesondere auf der Dokumentationsseite selbst — darstellen zu können) |12d-fr = Nom du modèle |12d-mk = име на шаблонот |12d-pt = nome da predefinição (necessário para ver a documentação numa página que não seja a da predefinição e, em particular, para ver a página da documentação em isolamento) |12def= |12type=string/wiki-page-name |12stat=required |12label=Template title |12label-de=Vorlagen-Titel |12label = title (template) |12label-de = Titel (Vorlage) |13=desc |13d = description of what the template does |13d-bar = Beschraibung, was de Vurlog ko |13d-de = Beschreibung dessen, was die Vorlage kann |13d-fr = Description de ce que fait le modèle |13d-mk = опис за што служи шаблонот |13d-pt = descrição do que a predefinição faz |13d-td-en = description of what the template does |13stat=required |13type=string |13label = description (template) |13label-de = Beschreibung (Vorlage) |13aliases = desc-td/description/description-en |14=namespace |14d = namespaces, the template is intended to be used in; possible values: Any other values will show as “unknown”. |14d-bar = Namensraum, in dera de Vurlog heagnomma wead — Möglich san folgende Werte: Bei alln andern Wertn wead „woas koana“ ozoagt. |14d-de = Namensraum, in dem die Vorlage genutzt wird — Mögliche Werte: Bei anderen Werten wird „unbekannt“ angezeigt. |14d-fr = Espaces de noms pour lesquels le modèle est prévu. Valeurs possibles : Toute autre valeur donnera « inconnu ». |14d-mk = именски простори во кои е предвидено да се користи шаблонот. Можни вредности: |14d-pt = espaços nominais para os quais a predefinição foi concebida; valores possíveis: Para qualquer outro valor aparece «desconhecido». |14def = no namespace specified |14def-bar = koa spezieller Namensraum |14def-cs = nespecifikovaný jmenný prostor |14def-de = Kein spezieller Namensraum angegeben |14def-es = sin páginas especificadas |14def-fr = un espace de noms non précisé |14def-hu = nincs névtér megadva |14def-it = nessun namespace specificato |14def-ja = 名前空間を指定していません |14def-ko = 이름공간을 지정하지 않았습니다. |14def-mk = нема назначено именски простор |14def-nds = keen Naamruum angeven |14def-nl = geen naamruimte gespecificeerd |14def-pl = brak zdefiniowanej przestrzeni |14def-pt = não foi especificado nenhum espaço nominal |14def-pt-br = nenhum ''namespace definido |14def-ru = пространство имён не указано |14stat=required |14type=string |14label = namespace |14label-de = Namensraum |15=usergroup |15d = usergroup that is meant to use the template; possible values: |15d-bar = Benutzagruppn, dea de Vurlog heanemma soi — Möglich san folgende Werte: |15d-de = Benutzergruppe, die die Vorlage nutzen soll — Mögliche Werte: |15d-fr = Groupes d'utilisateurs pour lesquels le modèle est prévu. Valeurs possibles : |15d-mk = корисничката група што треба да го користи шаблонот. Можни вредности: |15d-pt = grupos de utilizadores para os quais a predefinição foi concebida; valores possíveis: |15stat=required |15def = no user group specified |15def-bar = koa spezielle Benutzagruppn |15def-cs = není specifikována uživatelská skupina |15def-de = Keine spezielle Benutzergruppe angegeben |15def-es = cualquier grupo |15def-fr = pas de groupe utilisateur spécifié |15def-hu = nincs felhasználói csoport megadva |15def-it = nessun gruppo utente specificato |15def-ja = 利用者グループを指定していません |15def-ko = 사용자 그룹을 지정하지 않았습니다. |15def-mk = нема назначено корисничка група |15def-nds = keen Brukergrupp angeven |15def-nl = geen gebruikersgroep gespecificeerd |15def-pl = brak zdefiniowanej grupy |15def-pt = não foi especificado nenhum grupo de utilizadores |15def-pt-br = nenhum grupo de usuário especificado |15def-ru = нет указанной группы |15type=string |15label = usergroup |15label-de = Usergroup |16=placement |16d= : ; top ; bottom ; licence ; source |16type=string |16label = placement |16label-de = Platzierung |17=usage-notes |17d= |17type=string |17label = usage-notes |17label-de = Benutzungshinweise |18=type |18d = what type is the template (infobox, formatting, licence tag, …) |18d-bar = Wås is des fyr a Vurlog (infobox, formatting, licence tag, etc.) |18d-de = Art der Vorlage (infobox, formatting, licence tag, etc.) |18d-fr = Le type du modèle (infobox, formatting, licence tag, …) |18d-ja = テンプレートの種類 (基礎情報ボックス、整形、ライセンスタグ、…) |18d-mk = вид на шаблонот (infobox, formatting, licence tag, …) |18d-pt = o tipo da predefinição (caixa informativa, formatação, licença, …) |18type=string |18label = type (template) |18label-de = Vorlagen-Typ |19=example |19d-en = Example use (works with a single unnamed parameter only). There is also '''example2 for a second example. |19d-bar = Baispiul (works with a single unnamed parameter only) |19d-de = Beispiel (funktioniert nur mit einem namenlosen Parameter) |19d-fr = Exemple d’utilisation du modèle (works with a single unnamed parameter only) |19d-mk = пример за употреба (works with a single unnamed parameter only) |19d-pt = uso exemplificativo (só funciona com um único parâmetro sem nome) |19type=string |19label = example |19label-de = Beispiel |20=example-value |20d-en = If there is more than one parameter you would like to show or if there are named parameters, use: |20type=string |20label = example-result |20label-de = Beispiel-Ergebnis |21=i18n-method |21d= : ; autotranslate : or applying a similar method |bar=(boarisch Autoywasetzung) nimmt oda an ähnliche Methode her |de=(deutsch Autoübersetzung) benutzt oder eine ähnliche Methode |fr=avec ou en utilisant une méthode similaire |mk=со |pt=usa ou aplica um método semelhante }} ; switch : in the template itself |bar=(boarisch Schoita) nimmt in da Vurlog selbst her |de=(deutsch Schalter) benutzt in der Vorlae selbst |fr=avec dans le modèle |mk=со во самиот шаблон |pt=usa na própria predefinição }} ; - : ; custommediawiki-msg : ; mediawiki-msg : ; ext.translate : or applying a similar method on a subpage that is marked for translation using the translate extension }} |21type=string |21label = translation method |21label-de = Übersetzungsmethode |22=i18n-desc |22d = additional info about the localization |22d-bar = Waitere Informationa zua Ywasetzung in lokale Språchn |22d-de = Zusätzliche Informationen zur Übersetzung in lokale Sprachen |22d-fr = Informations complémentaires sur l’internationalisation |22d-mk = дополнителни информации за локализацијата |22d-pt = informação adicional acerca da localização |22type=string |22label = translation info |22label-de = Übersetzungsinformationen |23=i18n-mediawiki-msg |23d = When using “mediawiki-msg” as method, optionally put the name of the message here. Falls back to: |23d-bar = Bai da Verwendung vo „MediaWiki-msg“ ois Methode, ko ma `n Nama da Nachricht setzn. Geht zruck auf: |23d-de = Bei der Verwendung von „MediaWiki-msg“ als Methode, kann optional den Namen der Nachricht gesetzt werden. Geht zurück auf: |23d-fr = Avec « mediawiki-msg » comme méthode, vous pouvez indiquer le nom du message ici. Par défaut : |23d-mk = При употреба на методот „mediawiki-msg“, имате можност тука да го внесете името на пораката. Навраќа кон: |23d-nl = Als "mediawiki-msg" de gekozen methode is, kan in deze parameter de naamcode van het bericht ingesteld worden. Standaard is dit: |23d-pt = Quando é usado o método «mediawiki-msg», o nome da mensagem pode ser opcionalmente colocado aqui. A versão de recurso é: Wm-license- }}-text |23type=string |23label = mediawiki-message |23label-de = MediaWiki-Nachricht |24=i18n-subpage |24d-en = When using “ext.translate” as method, optionally put the name of the sub-page here. |24def=i18n |24type=string |24label = translation-subpage |24label-de = Übersetzungsunterseite |25=seealso |25d = relevant links (put in a list of them) |25d-bar = Schaust a (aufgschriibn ois Listn) |25d-de = Siehe auch (Notation als Liste) |25d-fr = Une liste de liens pertinents |25d-mk = релевантни врски (ставете во список) |25d-pt = links relevantes (coloque aqui uma lista) |25type=string |25label = see also |25label-de = siehe auch |26=setscats |26d = what categories are automatically set by the template (put in a linked list of them) |26d-bar = Woiche Kategoriin wean automatisch vo dea Vurlog gsetzt (aufgschiibn in a verlinktn Listn) |26d-de = Welche Kategorien werden automatisch von der Vorlage gesetzt (Notation in einer verlinkten Liste) |26d-fr = Liste des catégories placées par le modèle |26d-mk = кои категории шаблонот ги става автоматски (ставете ги во список со врски) |26d-pt = em que categorias a predefinição coloca a página (coloque uma lista de links para eles) |26type=string |26label = categorizes into |26label-de = kategorisiert in |27=print |27d-en = The way, the parameters are typically arranged. Possible values: multi - parameters arranged in multiple lines; one - one line; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27d-de = Die Art, wie die Parameter typischerweise angeordnet werden. Mögliche Werte: '''multi' - Parameter sind in Zeilen untereinander angeordnet; one - Parameter sind in einer Zeile hintereinander angeordnet; infobox - Parameter sind in Zeilen untereinander angeordnet und es wird mit Leerzeichen bis zum ='' aufgefüllt. |27d-bar = Noamalawais hergnommane Anordung vo de Parametar — Möglich san folgende Werte '''multi' - Parametar san in Zailm untarananda ågordnet; one - Parameter san in oana Zailn hintaainanda ågordnet; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27d-fr = Les paramètres sont-ils généralement mis en une ligne ou en plusieurs ? Valeurs possibles : '''multi' - plusieurs lignes; one - une seule ligne; ; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27d-mk = дали параметрите обично се ставаат во нови редови, или пак сите во еден ред. Можни вредности: '''multi' - во повеќе редови; one - во еден ред; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27d-pt = se os parâmetros são tipicamente colocados em linhas novas ou todos numa só linha. Valores possíveis: '''multi' - várias linhas; one - uma linha; infobox - multiple lines and space padding in front of the =''. |27def=one (if type param ≠ '''infobox') |27type=string |27label = print |27label-de = Ausgabe |28=lines |28d=Use parameter print instead. |28stat=optional- |28aliases=print |29=shorthand |29d = shorthand for easy use (redirects to main template) |29d-bar = Kuarzschraibwaise fyr de aifache Nutzung (Umlaitunga auf de Hauptvurlog) |29d-de = Kurzschreibweise für die einfache Nutzung (Umleitungen auf die Hauptvorlage) |29d-fr = Raccourci pour une utilisation simplifiée (redirections vers le modèle) |29d-mk = кратенка за лесна примена (пренасочува кон главниот шаблон) |29d-pt = atalho para acesso rápido (redirecciona para a predeinição principal) |29type=string |29label = shorthand |29label-de = Abk. |30=relieson |30d = list of templates on which the template's basic functionality relies |30d-bar = Listn vo de Vurlogn, auf dea dii Vurlog zrukkgraift |30d-de = Liste der Vorlagen, auf der die Vorlage zurückgreift |30d-fr = Liste de modèles sur lesquels le modèle repose. |30d-mk = список на шаблони на кои се засноваат основните функции на шаблонот |30d-pt = lista de predefinições das quais depende a funcionalidade básica da predefinição |30type=string |30label = relies on |30label-de = ist abhängig von |31=mustbesubst |31d = Set to "yes" (or any value) if the template must be substituted. This puts "subst:" into the template example under "usage". |31d-de = "yes" wenn die Vorlage so konzipiert ist, dass sie mit "subst:" ersetzt werden muss. Passt das Beispiel dementsprechend an. |31type=string |31label = must be subst |31label-de = muss ersetzt werden |name=TemplateBox |desc-en = The template provides a uniform way to provide basic information about the use of a template. See: Commons:Template documentation and Commons:TemplateData. |desc-bar = Mit dera Vurlog ko ma in ana ainhaitlichn Methode grundlegende Informationa zua Verwendung vo na Vurlog zua Verfygung stoin. |desc-de = Diese Vorlage bietet eine einheitliche Methode, um grundlegende Informationen über die Verwendung einer Vorlage zur Verfügung zu stellen. |desc-es = Esta plantilla es utilizada para describir la información sobre la que se esta utilizando. |desc-fr = Ce modèle permet d’avoir une présentation uniforme des informations de base sur l’utilisation d’un modèle. |desc-it = Il modello fornisce un modo uniforme per fornire informazioni di base circa l'uso di un modello. |desc-mk = Шаблонот дава еднообразен начин на внесување на основни информации за употребата на еден шаблон. |desc-nl = Dit sjabloon dient om op een uniforme wijze basisinformatie over het gebruik van een sjabloon te verschaffen. |desc-pt = A predefinição permite apresentar, numa forma padronizada, a informação básica sobre o uso de uma predefinição. |name=TemplateBox |namespace=Template |usergroup=all |placement= |type=infobox |example= |i18n-method=ext.translate |i18n-desc= |i18n-mediawiki-msg= |seealso= *Commons:Template documentation *Commons:TemplateData |setscats= |shorthand= |relieson=Module:TemplateBox, Module:Languages |useTemplateData=1 }} About: TemplateData ( NOTE : the template links appears HERE : >>> ) Category:Lua-based templates‎